


Cradle of the Sea

by AngelandCollins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resse Jacobs is an orphan... or at least she thinks so. She has always been kind of a freak and always a pain in the Sister's asses. But, they kept her... until a new Sister arrives. Resse's world gets turned upside down. Can there really be a world where the Greek Gods of myth exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I guess my story kinda starts from when I was born. According to the nuns, I just appeared on the doorstep of the orphanage. No warring, no door bell, nothing… I wasn’t even crying. The only reason they found me was due to the fact that one of the nuns, for some reason, felt the need to check the door. The strange thing is, that particular nun, usually NEVER wakes up, for anything… ever. Once she is out, she is **o u t**. The nuns call it a miracle from God. The other kids call it a freak of nature or a coincidence. Me… I’m not so sure it was either of those things. Something happened, but I just didn’t know what it was yet.

“RESSE JACOBS!” Sister Tera screeched at the top of her powerful lungs. I immediately flinched, but kept running, this crazy smile lighting up my face. I ran straight into the courtyard, which happened to be my fatal mistake. I was suddenly surrounded by black and white. The nuns made me stop, because they knew I wouldn’t strike them. They learned that if they sent security that would not go down well. I had a little bit of a special skill in combat. “THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! THIS IS THE 3rd TIME THIS MONTH THAT YOU HAVE LET FROGS LOOSE IN THE CLASSROMS!” I couldn’t help myself, I started laughing maniacally.

What? It was funny! Some of the nuns REALLY hated frogs. Sister Tera fumed and went an even brighter red as I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sister Mia trying not to laugh. My laugher finally died down and Sister Tera snapped. “Devil’s Child!” She yelled, right in my face. “The Mother will hear of this!” And she stormed off. I just rolled my eyes as the other nuns moved away back to their business. Sister Mia came up to me and said “You really should stop doing that Resse…” But she was smiling as she said it. I smiled back and nodded. She sighed and whispered “I shall see you in your biology lesson.” 

Yep, that’s my life. I live in an orphanage run by nuns. The kids all think I’m freaky, but that’s ok, I like being alone. The nuns tolerate me, even though I get into trouble a lot. Sister Mia is awesome, and my only friend, and happens to be a marine biologist. That was my life, for the longest time. One day, that all changed.   
About a month after the sad death of Sister Kira (aged 94) we received a new history teacher. She was a nun transferred in from some other state, and her name was Sister Megaera. The minute she walked into class, chills went up my spine. She was a tall thin woman with a gaunt face and beady black eyes. The Reverend Mother introduced her to the class. If I got a bad vibe just looking at her, imagine how bad it was when she spoke. All she said was “Hello class” in a raspy, dry, hissing voice and I immediately knew I would have to watch out for her.

History soon became my least favorite class. I always ended up being late to class, just so I could avoid it for longer and it even got to the point where I skipped the lesson all together. I sat in the back, which was as far away as I could get. My grades for that course slipped from Bs and Cs to Ds and Fs and I got called into the Reverend Mother’s office more and more. I could tell the other sisters were getting worried, while others still were just getting annoyed. I heard rumors that I would soon be kicked out if this went on. I didn't know what I would do if I was kicked out though. It freaked me out that my entire fate was based on how well I was doing in school. 

Final exams crept up on me faster than I would have thought possible. Of course I tried my hardest to study, but the more anxious I got, the more my dyslexia acted up. I finally gave up and threw my math book across the room. After a second of fuming, I got up and went to the chapel, deciding that I would do something I had never done willingly before. I sat in one of the pews and bowed my head to pray. “Um, ok… I know I have never done this before… but um, please God, or whoever else is up there. Please, help me through my exams so I don’t fail and get kicked out. Uh, thank you…” I didn’t really feel any different, so I sighed and got up to go back to bed before finals week started.

It was brutal. I would into the exam, exhausted from the sleepless night before, not know what the hell I was doing at all. I was pretty sure I failed almost every single exam, though I tried to do my best in biology, for Sister Mia’s sake. History, of course was the worst. I sat there in a trance for two hours not even bothering to write anything. Every night I would lie in bed, nightmares trying to filter into my head. They dreams usually consisted of me failing and then getting ripped to shreds by what I assume was Sister Megaera. I stopped eating during that time period and distanced myself from others. Yea, I didn’t handle it well at all. 

It was the night before my last exam, which happened to be bio, and I was studying as hard as I could. I wanted to do well, for Sister Mia. I wanted her to at least know I tried. As I made my way down the dark, creepily deserted hallways, a bad feeling crawled up my spin. Right before I got to Sister Mia’s door, a hand stopped me. I turned and was faced with the icy cold eyes of Sister Megaera. Fear rushed through my veins as her grip tightened. “And what do you think you are doing…” She hissed right in my face and it took all my willpower not to flinch. I swear her breath almost smelled like sulfur. I gulped. “Going to see Sister Mia?” I said, quite as a mouse. She stared at me for a second and acidy anxiety dripped down my spine. She sneered and let me go, turning and walking down the hall without explanation. As I walked numbly towards Sister Mia’s room, the ghost image of fangs coming out of Sister Megaera’s mouth making me feel insane.

After exams, we have a week where we are still in classes, but we normally don't do anything. It was really fun! Some of the nicer girls would talk to me and laugh with me, and I would ignore the awful glares from the other girls. In biology, Sister Mia let us go outside and observe plants, but really she let us run around and enjoy the sun. Of course, the only class where we did actual work was Sister Megaera's class. She made us do a pop quiz thing, and she picked on me to no end. I got nearly every answer wrong, except the one about some nautical instrument that was used in the Age of Exploration (I had no clue how I knew that.) 

At the end of the week, we got our exam results back. My results were as predicted... aka really really bad. The only grade that was kind of okay was my Biology grade, which I had bumped up to a C-. My worst grade was of course History. But, I recieved something the other girls didn't. It was a simple white envelope with my name on the front in the conservative handwriting of the Reverend Mother. This was the letter that was going to hold my fate.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the action starts ;)

I didn’t open the letter the minute I got it. I put in my bag as fast as I could so no one could ask what it was. The day went on and I almost forgot about the letter burning a hole in my backpack. After classes, instead of going to hang out in the library, I went to sleeping quarters. I went to the bed farthest from the door, my bed, and sat down taking the letter out of my bag. I took a deep breath and opened it.

I read the letter four times.

> Dear Resse Jacobs,  
>  We regret to inform you that you will not be allowed back into the orphanage next year. Your grades are not acceptable and after voting, most of the sisters agree that this and possibly most other orphanages aren’t the right place for you. At the end of the summer, a foster care family we have chosen for you will be here to pick you, and you will go with them. We are very sorry to see you go.   
> God Speed,  
> Reverend Mother 

I tried not to blink back tears. Even though I knew I was a pain in everyone’s necks and my grades were awful, I didn’t want to leave! The orphanage was the only home I knew, and I really didn’t want to go into foster care. I remember one girl who had been at the orphanage for years, when she was 16 and I was 5, she went into foster care. Only a few months later, we found out that she had gone on a downwards spiral and ended up dead in an ally from a drug OD. I didn’t want something like that to happen to me. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying as I crumpled the letter in my hand.

The door flew open and I turned, fearful that it would be the girls or worse… Sister Megaera. But, thankfully it was Sister Mia. She saw the tears running down my face and immediately raced over and gathered me to her in a tight hug. I let myself cry into her shoulder. “I tried to make them keep you, I swear I tried.” She kept mumbling over and over into my hair. Those words just made me cry harder. 

The next week was painful for me. The date I was to be kicked out was looming over me like a dark cloud. Even girls who normally picked on me, kept away. They could all sense that I was not to be toyed with. A few days before the government came to whisk me away, I found myself in the Reverend Mother’s office. She is a very old, though surprisingly agile, woman. She has been the Reverend Mother since before I can even remember. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked with her raspy, kind voice. I just shrugged. I didn’t want to lie, but I didn’t want to tell the truth. She sighed “Resse, I am sorry this is happening to you… But don’t you worry; Sister Megaera has found a wonderful family for you!” That last sentence sent ice dripping down my back. I didn’t say anything and just left the office when I was dismissed, a sense of doom settling even heavier than ever on my shoulder. 

The night before I was to leave, I woke up to Sister Mia frantically shaking me, fear making her eyes wide. “Resse, please wake up! You need to get out of here!!” I bolted up out of bed braced for danger, but it was quite. “What’s the matter?” I whispered. Sister Mia didn’t answer, just threw pants and my favorite hoodie in my direction and grabbing a backpack, shoving cloths in it. I got dressed quickly, fear making me act without thinking. Sister Mia held her hand up to her lips and motioned for me to follow her.

As we walked down the deserted halls, I had no clue what the hell was going on. All I knew was that it is important and I had to be quite. Sister Mia was more on edge then I have ever seen her. Every noise we heard, she would jump. She was starting to freak me out. After another minute, I couldn’t take it anymore. “What’s happening!?” I said in a panic whisper. Sister Mia turned to me and, in an even tenser whisper “Shush, I can’t explain, but you need to get out. She is coming for you. I left an address in your pack!” And that is when we heard the screeching noise.

The fear in Sister Mia’s eyes was crippling. “Run” was all she whispered. I took off, Sister Mia right behind me. All I could hear was a hissing, scraping noise. Something big was coming down the hall towards us, and that freaked me out. Sister Mia hiked up her skirts and we broke out into a sprint. I didn't even have time to be surprised that Sister Mia was lifting her robes up so far. The door was only a couple of meters in front of us. We were so close I could almost taste the freedom.

Something jumped overhead and landed in front of the door. I screeched to a stop and felt my face go white. It couldn’t be possible. It was Sister Megaera, but then again it wasn’t. The same cold eyes on the same cold face and she was still wearing her nun habit, though her long black hair was free. But, where the habit disappeared, a long rust colored snakes tail grew. It was huge and my brain was not making the connections. She hissed at me and I saw the tail muscles bunching. But then Sister Mia stepped in front of me. 

The thing that was supposed to be Sister Megaera hissed at Sister Mia and said “Out of the way Mia.” I saw Sister Mia’s jaw clench, and I knew that was a bad sign. If I wasn’t pissing myself in fear, I would have felt bad for the creature. “She is not yours to take Lamia!” Sister Megaera, or Lamia I guess, just laughed. It was an awful sound. Suddenly, a sword appeared in Sister Mia’s hand and she sprang.

I couldn’t believe my eyes. The battle raged in front of me, and I still couldn’t process the information. I felt as though I was watching a movie and that it wasn’t Sister Mia and who previously was Sister Megaera. I could hear everything and see it all terribly clearly, but I felt removed from it. That is until Lamia got away from Sister Mia and lunged at me. My body reacted for me while my brain just screamed. Somehow I blocked Lamia’s first punch. I kept this up, blocking everything she threw at me, and I even managed to throw a few punches. But I was getting tired, and more and more Lamia was getting too close for safety. Sister Mia saw this and yelled “Grab the sword!” I looked up just in time to see the bronze sword in the air, flying towards me. Somehow it flew into my hands. I turned just as Lamia sprang at me, swinging the sword. It connected with her neck. The minute the metal touched her, Lamia screeched and exploded into yellow dust, leaving the smell of sulfur behind her.

I stood, breathing heavily and staring at the spot where my former history teacher had just disintegrated. Slowly, I turned towards Sister Mia, who was also breathing heavily, a look of shock on my face. “What… the… hell!?” I whispered. She just shook her head and motioned me to follow her. Even though my legs felt like lead, I did. We got to the door, and Sister Mia opened it, pushing me out. “I can’t explain, there is no time. I’ve left you a note in your pack and directions. Go, before more come!” I was about to turn and ask if she was coming with me, but the door was slammed in my face. 

Tears dripped down my face, but I headed Sister Mia’s advice. I started to get as far as I could from the orphanage. I walked and walked, avoiding the real streets as much as I could. While I had lived a pretty sheltered life in the orphanage, I knew how dangerous the streets of Trenton could be. As I walked, trying to find a safe place to sleep for the night, I couldn’t help but think that I was alone again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey and arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for not updating for the longest time! I didn't have a computer for a couple of weeks due to me breaking my laptop and having to get it repaired -.- Anyway here is chapter 3!

I didn’t stop to sleep that night. Everything frightened me, especially the shadows. So, at around 8am, I found a nice little ally way and hid there. I opened the backpack, thankful that Sister Mia had packed snacks! I took a shiny red apple, my favorite kind, and took a giant bite out of it. I ate the apple very quickly and wanted to eat more, but I figured I should make the food supply last as long as possible. Inside the bag I also found a little bad of coins, a piece of paper with instructions/directions on them and an envelope. I didn’t think I could handle any more ‘explanations’ today, so while the sun rose higher into the sky, I slept. 

I woke up just as the light was starting to fade. “Now or never” I said to myself as I got up stretched and pulled the directions/instructions out of my pack. I grabbed another apple as well and ate while I walked and read. The piece of paper told me that there was money in the backpack and I would use to get a taxi in order to get the train into Manhattan. It then told me to get another cab in Manhattan so I could get to 3.141 Farm Road in Long Island. I stopped reading after that, figuring that I would read more when I got to Long Island.

It took a while, but I finally did get a taxi. I already found where the money was in the pack, and it surprised me just how much was in there. Sister Mia had obviously known that I would need every dollar, I guess? I didn’t want to think about that, so I just told the driver to take me to the train station. He didn’t argue, but gave me a strange look. I shot him a death stare and sat back in my seat. I wanted to get out of New Jersey as fast as I could. The skin on my back crawled as Sister Mia’s words rolled through my head ‘Go, before more come!’ I assume she meant more of the things like Lamia. I tried to rack my brain to figure out where I had heard the name Lamia before, but I couldn’t figure it out. I was way too tired and still completely in shock. 

A train ride later, I found myself in the vast burrow that is Manhattan. I stepped off the train and couldn’t help but gasp at the tall buildings. I had only been into New York three times. Once on a field trip to a museum to see Greek and Roman stuff, another time to go do some of the Nun’s charity work and the last time I snuck out to the Village to go play a gig and some tiny bar. I had played and sang well enough, but then the manager found out about my age and I also got into a fist fight. I was escorted back to the orphanage in shame. Truth be told, the city scared me a little. But I steeled my nerves and went to get a taxi.

Getting a taxi in New York was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I finally did though and when I tumbled in, the driver looked at me and raised his thick, bushy eyebrow. I stuck out my chin defiantly and told him the address that was on my instructions. The cabbie’s eyebrow went even higher and he scratched the stubble on his round face before saying “That’s a long way to drive, toots. You sure you can pay for that?” I glared at him, but the cabbies here must have a strong will than the ones in Trenton because he stared right back at me until I finally huffed and pulled out the wad of cash. The cabbie’s jaw dropped and his squinty eyes grew unnaturally large. I smirked and asked “Problem?” The cabbie quickly shook his head and stepped on the gas.

The thing about New York is that the traffic in the city is awful. Of course we were stuck in it. I expected that the driver was going to try and start talking to me, but maybe he sensed I didn’t want to talk, because he left me alone. This gave me an opportunity to take the envelope out to read. It said

> “Resse,  
> I am so sorry. I should have told you earlier, but I thought you were safe. Once you know, THEY start to sense it too. That is why I am not going to fully explain what is going on. You will find out soon enough. Resse, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to come out with it…. One of your parents is alive. I couldn’t tell you who it was or even if it’s your mother or father, but it is important you know that one of your parents is alive. You’ll find out soon.   
> I thought you were safe at the orphanage, but somehow Lamia found us. This brings me to my next point. You are special Resse. You always thought you were a freak but the truth is, you are extra-ordinary. This isn’t some little uplifting speech. This is serious. You are special. I can’t tell you exactly how, but you will find out.  
> One last thing before I end this letter. I want to tell you I love you. You are like a daughter to me. I was the one who found you on the steps of the orphanage and I was the one who named you Resse. I have watched you grow up and I have loved every minute of it. Maybe one day we will see each other again?  
> Please, stay safe…. And stay alive.  
> All my Love,  
> Sister Mia” 

I furiously whipped tears away from my eyes before the cabbie could see them. I looked out the window and saw that we were on a bridge. I took a deep breath and asked “How much longer?” The cabbie looked at me and back at the GPS. He cleared his throat and said “A little while longer… it looks like you are going out to the middle of nowhere… you sure y-“ I cut his off with a wave of my hand and a glare that clearly said ‘Do not question me.’ The cabbie raised his hands in surrender before putting them back on the wheel.

When there were only about 5 minutes left, I pulled out the instructions again and flipped it to the other side. There was only one sentence there and it said “Get out of the cab and send him away. Find the big pine tree on the hill and walk. Keep walking until you get to a big blue and white farmhouse. Good luck.” I was so freaking confused! Why all the secrecy? Why did no one tell me anything? Which one of my parents was alive? Why didn’t they want me? I was about to cry again when the cabbie’s scratchy voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “We are here sweetheart…” I got out without a single word, throwing him the right amount of money. He just looked at the cash, shrugged his shoulder, turned around and drove back to New York. 

I looked around, seeing all farmland and trees. What was so special about this place? I felt even more exposed here than I had in New York. The skin on my back crawled again, like someone was watching me. I shivered and looked around. I located the tree and started to make my way over there. It was starting to fade to dark and I wanted to get to this farmhouse before it got too late.

As I was about to start trudging up the hill, I noticed something glinted on the tree in the fading light. I was confused but before I could make out any more, I heard a girl’s voice to my right crying out for help. I immediately turned, ready to defend myself. But I saw it was really just a girl who looked about eight and she looked hurt. She had a weird looking brown dress on and her hair mousy-brown hair was flying everywhere, coming out from under this weird hat thing? But then I saw her clutching her side and the blood on her hands and immediately went over to help. 

I caught her just as she collapsed. Her eyes were closed in pain and she was breathing heavily. Her face was pale and sweaty. “How can I help you?” I whispered to the girl. She didn’t open her eyes, but she said in a quiet, weak voice “The Farmhouse.” I breathed deeply, and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. The top of the hill was still a long way off, but I was determined to get this girl wherever she needed to go.

About halfway up the hill, the girl weighed a ton in my arms. Everything was aching and I was breathing shallowly. But the poor girl in my arms was getting worse. She whimpered whenever I talked to her. I continuously told her “You can do it. You’re okay, just stay awake. We are almost there.” I felt like I was running a marathon. Actually no, wht it felt like was something powerful was sapping at my energy, making me weaker and weaker. Man, either I was out of shape or this kid was a **lot** heavier than me. Finally I got to the top of the hill and nearly dropped the girl in my arms and my body froze up.

On the lowest branch of the tree, some kind of fur glittered like gold. But, what made me freeze was the huge dragon coiled, fast asleep, around the tree. Its scales were a shiny, terrifyingly beautiful color and smoke rose from its nostrils. I took one look at it and did the stupidest thing I had ever done. I immediately screamed and started to run. I was halfway down the other side of the hill, the giant farm house in view. “Help! Please someone HELP!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could faintly see other buildings, but my vision was starting to go dark and I knew immediately I was going to faint. I called help on more time before twisting my body to save the girl in my arms from being crushed and I blacked out.


End file.
